1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a display method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels are widely used as operation portions of mobile (portable) devices, such as digital cameras, portable video/audio players and mobile phones. With a mobile device equipped with a touch panel, when a user taps a function button displayed on a display screen of the mobile device, the user can instruct the mobile device to perform a function corresponding to the function button (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-009424, for example). For example, when moving images are recorded using a digital camera, the user looks for a recording start button (a REC button) on the display screen, and presses the REC button to start recording of the moving images.